minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fallout: Terracraftia (Roleplay); Chapter 3: Mirror Memories
By Terrarian Pony Previously: Fallout: Terracraftia (Roleplay); Chapter 2: A Nuke Hope Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 3: Mirror Memories ~ "When did I do that again?"-Jade Redwind Official chapter: *Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 3: Mirror Memories Next: Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 4: A New Friend Michael Jones' current S.P.E.C.I.A.L.: Strength: 8 Perception: 10 Endurance: 8 Charisma: 7 Inteligence: 5 Agility: 6 Luck: 9 Charlie Dorman's current S.P.E.CI.A.L.: Strength: 8 Perception: 4 Endurance: 7 Charisma: 6 Inteligence: 4 Agility: 5 Luck: 10 Terra Redwind's current S.P.E.C.I.A.L.: Strength: 4 Perception: 5 Endurance: 5 Charisma: 5 Inteligence: 8 Agility: 7 Luck: 3 Story: (Michael) At first I thought this was one of those magic mirror things, and I was worried that I'd be sent back to Mineshaft 8, but that was before I realized, I was in a different body. Where was my body? My beared was longer, and more itchy than I remember. I was walking, but I couldn't control where I was going. I was also wearing an apron. Ack, I hated aprons. They were heavy on my neck, they made me feel uncomfortable. Then I was... baking? What was I baking. It looked like the Terra Cake I just ate. "Mr. Redwind, sir..." Someone said from beside me... or my host... I think. I turned to them. Who was this person, and why did he adress me as Mr. Redwind. Wait a minute, was I in a memory of Jade Redwind himself? Jade:" Yes, rookie?" ???:" I'm done with the kitchen sinks, now what?" I... I mean my host... smiled. Jade:" Lunch break rookie. Take one of our cupcakes and a Creepa Cola, and after you're done, get working on the bathroom floors." The rookie went and did so. I then walked outside for some fresh air apparently, and then exhaled. It was sunny out, and the air really was fresh. But how? I was in the same area. Suddenly, thier was a green beam of energy, and a buzzing sound to go with it, showing in the distance, right in front of the restaurant. I raised my hands in front of my face, as if trying to block the radiation of the Lunar Blast that had just happened. A Lunar Blast is a green beam of radiation. It wasn't nuclear, but it had the after effect of a mini nuclear explosion. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It made me fall to my knees. "What..." was all I could say as the wind flowed passed me. Jade:" I don't understand. I DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!" I raised my fists in the air, and suddenly, everything went white again. (Charlie) I was tasting the Terra Cake that Terrarian gave me, and suddenly I saw him pass out after looking into a strange, round, hand-held mirror with a purple frame. I walked over and nudged him. Charlie:" What's going on?" Terra came over, her head tilted at the sight of an unconsious Michael. Terra:" It must have been that memory mirror. Come on, we should get moving. You're carrying him." I scrunched my face at her. I suppose I was the brahmin of the pack anyways, so might as well. We started forward, and we saw some lights in the distance. We went to go check them out, but as soon as we got close enough to investigate... 4/10 Failed Super Mutant: "WE HAVE INTRUDERS!!!" (Michael) When I regained sight, I found that I was being carried by Charlie, and everyone seemed to be running from something. Why was I on top of his back. Then I dared a look behind us, and just so... there were a whole lot of angry super mutants behind us. Michael: "Holly son of a radscorpion!" Charlie:" Glad you're back, Terrarian. Now can you please remove yourself from my backside?" I climbed off of him, running in the same direction as the greenskins shot at us with miniguns. One of them, was carrying a creeper head. I knew we were screwed if he wasn't taken out first. I stopped running, took out Mysterious Magnum, aimed for the creeper head in his arm using M.A.T.S., confirmed target, and shot a bullet into the decapitated creeper head. The mutant suicider, along with a few of his buddies, exploded in a small mushroom cloud of green. The explosion gave us time to take position, and kill the rest of the mutants. We had won. Terra:" What was that?" Michael:" I dunno! I just found that mirror thing, I didn't know what it was doing there!" Terra gave me a confused look. Michael:" You don't know what a memory mirror is, do you?" I crossed my arms and shrugged. Michael:" No." She rubbed her eyelids. Terra:" Ok, a memory mirror is similar to magic mirror, except when you gaze into it, it doesn't send you home, it sends into someone else's memory depending on who decided to get said memory extracted." Charlie made a disqusted face. Charlie:" Who would want to have their memories extracted?" I was curious as to why Jade Redwind would do that as well. Terra:" People who want relive there own memories. Or maybe just people who just want to forget a memory. Times are hard, life is short. And when you extract a memory, the memory is removed unless you gaze into the memory mirror again." I smiled. Michael:" Oh, I see. So it's like, I extract whatever memory I want, and then relive the experience?" Terra nodded. Terra:" That's basically it. You can tell the difference between a memory mirror, and a magic mirror because a magic mirror is blue. A memory mirror is purple." I already knew about magic mirrors. They consumed 20 mana points in order to send someone home. According to Terra, the same went for memory mirrors. Also according to her, you can hear, smell, and feel everthing that your host does, while veiwing the memory. Terra:" So, what kind of memory was it?" Michael:" Unnnnh..." I contenplating weather to tell them or not. In the end, I decided to say. Michael:" I think I was in Jade Redwind's body." Terra stopped for a moment, and turned, with a shocked expression. Terra:" What happened?" I told her about how Jade seemed to run the desert and soda shop that we were just in, and the Lunar blast that was blasted. Somehow, she had already known that Jade was a baker, before he was a soldier, which I presumed was very weird to most people. Not that I would tell her that though. We walked a bit further, and found an old beaten up hotel. Michael:" We should rest there. I here hotels were luxurious back in the day." Terra gave a scowl... or maybe a smirk, I couldn't tell which. At first I thought she was mad at my joke, but then she informed me, "Hotels aren't very safe nowadays. They usually have ghouls and such all over the place." Charlie shrugged, his shredder minigun already in his hands. Charlie:" Feral ghouls never stopped us before. We could leave the group out here while we clear 'em out." Terra's face whitened. Terra:" Are you insane?" Yes. Charlie:" Maybe. What's wrong, chicken?" I snickered. Terra's gaze locked coldly onto me, but I still wasn't hidding my laughter. She looked back at him. Terra:" Feral ghouls are the second most vial creatures I've ever dealt with right behind radscorpions." I smirked. Michael:" Uh... actually... Feral ghouls aren't even half as bad as... feral skeletons." She rolled her eyes. Terra:" Alright, but one of us has to stay out here with these guys." I volenteered myself. Terra: "You?" Michael:" Well, why not?" She made some weird gesture. Terra:" You don't... seem like the kinda guy to stay behind. But ok. I guess I'm with chubby." Charlie scowled. Charlie:" Hey, if you want to referance how fat I am, call me Big guy alright? It's what everyone calls me." Terra shrugged. Terra:" Alright then, c'mon." (Terra) Me and Charlie head into the hotel. The first thing to greet us wasn't a feral ghoul, but a Mr. Handy bot. He raised his flame thrower arm at us, and spewed some flames at us. (Agility 7/1) Succeeded We dodged the flames immediately, and Charlie was face-to-face with the floor. I got out a laser pistol, and blasted one of the robots eyes off of it's limb. Charlie turned around as a tiny pizza cutter came right towards him, and he dogded it, getting a small cut on his shoulder. I could fix that when we were done here. Mr. Handy:" Get back in your room, please!" I didn't realize it before, but there was a small slot in the back of the robot's torso piece that was the same size as a Pip-Boy plug. I immediately grabbed the robot, inserted the plug of my Terrain-Gadget into the slot, and started to hacked the Mr. Handy's system through the Terrain-Gadget. are attempting to hack a robot. In order to do this, you will either need the "Robotics Expert" perk, the "Redstone Expert" Perk, or you will need to roll using inteligence points. If you succeed in Inteligence, you will succeed in hacking the robot. 8/7 Succeeded I successfully hacked the Mr. Handy, and it stopped attacking. I activated the "command" command. Mr. Handy:" I am at your service, ma'am." I smiled, proud of myself. Charlie looked confused. Charlie:" What just happened?" Terra:" I hacked it, he can help us with the ghouls now." If I was correct, handy bots are the best offence against feral creatures. As it turned out, I was right. The Mr. Handy I hacked was a killing machine with the feral ghouls, even if it has only two eyes now. The three ghouls it just killed, went out like a light. We headed up a flight of stairs, and I saw on my Pip-Boy's E.I.C. that there were at least five hostile ghouls upstairs. In an empty suite, I found a memory mirror. I took it, just in case Terrarian would want to veiw it later. Charlie:" Robot. We got trouble ahead, get 'em." Mr. Handy:" Another problematic resident? Come 'ere you trouble maker!" BZZZZZ!!! The tiny saw ripped the ghoul's stomach open. Mr. Handy:" That should take care of you." I wasn't even shocked. We came down the hall to a med bay. Inside, was more than just five ghouls. But if it was the medical room, I needed to get in there, and grab some medical supplies. But first... Terra:" Charlie, c'mere and let me fix your wound before we go in." Charlie:" It's fine." Terra: 7/10" It's bleeding a lot, I think I should look at it." Charlie: Failed" It's fine, I think I'll be alright." Terra: 8/3" You shouldn't fight against ferals with an open wound. They'll rip your arm off." Succeeded Charlie:" I suppose your right. That would be bad." I nodded, and got to work. Hands Perk Succeeded I succesfully wiped the wound clean, stitched it up, and patched it with an adhesive bandage. An adhesive bandage always works better than normal bandages because it is magically designed to stop, and prevent bleeding. liked that gained group, now officially have a reputation. Gaining karma makes you a good person. Losing karma puts you in a bad position. Your karma is based on the decisions you and your team make. Also, each person on you're team will soon later be given a title, given by Three Dog or S'mores Campfire over the radio, depending on the behavior of that character. Charlie:" Alright, we set to go in?" I nodded. Terra:" Yup." Mr. Handy:" I was programed ready!" I opened the door, and moved out of the way while Charlie revved up his minigun. It had the word "Doomsday" carved into it, which made sense because it was a beasty weapon. Unfortunately, one of the ghouls was a ghoul reaver, which meant that it was pretty tough to kill. It ran and tackled Charlie, biting into the shoulder I spent all that time healing. I blasted the feral ghoul reaver, just as well as the Mr. Handy did with it's laser arm. The ghoul's head exploded all over Charlie. I helped him up. Charlie:" Thanks. Good thing you patched me up before we went in." I smiled proudly, my hand on my hip. Terra:" Yeah. Good thing." From the med bay, we scavanged 3 stimpaks, 3 lesser healing potions, a greater healing potion, a mana potion, 2 rad aways, and a purified water. We also found a few bottle caps as well. Suddenly, a feral ghoul stalker came up behind us, and tore the limbs off of the Mr. Handy. Charlie and I shot at the thing as much as we could, and it died. The Mr. Handy was finished, and I had no way of fixing it. Terra:" Oh well, I guess we're on our own." We finally finished off the rest off the ghouls, and went back downstairs, and outside to let everyone in. Everyone found a room, and the main three of us settled down in the same room. Heh... two guys and one female lesbian in the same room... I was shocked that worked out at all. Finally, Michael broke the silence. Michael:" Listen... I appreciate what you did for us back there... but what exactly did you know about this... Enclave operation that stole our Mineshaft from us?" My face went completely white. He was actually serious for once, but not the kind of serious I enjoyed. Terra:" Listen... I didn't have anything to do with that. I was just ordered to go with them. I had no idea of what the intentions were. I knew they were corrupt... but I didn't think they would go as far as to rid innocence of their Mineshaft." Michael just sat there, in a thinking position. I had hoped I wouldn't have to be dragged out of the group, If so, I would have to face the Enclave on my own. (Michael) I wasn't particularly happy with a former member of an enemy that attacked my home. Though I had to admit, I believed she was trying to make up for what her group had done, I just needed more evidence. I looked to Charlie. Michael:" What do you think?" Charlie looked skeptical. I couldn't blame him. Charlie:" Well... she was with those people. But on the other hand... we could use a medic, I mean she did help me out when I was injured." I looked to her. Michael:" You helped my best friend?" Terra shrugged. Terra:" Well yeah, I couldn't let him bleed out." I bit my tongue slightly to think, then finally, I made my decision. Michael:" You can stay with us... if you want to. I wouldn't go back alone, knowing that Enclave will probably come back to try to kill you." She smiled slightly. Terra:" You serious?" I smirked. Michael:" Welp, on account of keeping my bestest friend safe... yes." Terra:" Cool... oh yeah, I found another memory mirror. I suppose you'll want to take a look?" I was particularly curious about the past. Michael:" Eh... what the heck. I'll give it a look." She gave it to me, and I gazed into the mirror. My world went white once again. ... I was in the hotel. People were wearing fancy cloths, which was all nice and dandy but... why did I have to be in a woman's body? This was so not my style, and it felt like I was invading someone of the opposite gender's privacy. I wanted to get out, but there was no way. The lady was wearing a pink, flowered dress, sunglasses and a sun hat... in the dark? I gave up questioning anything further than that. My brain wouldn't fit that many answers if this is what memory mirrors were like. The lady headed down to the janitor's closet, and quickly, but quitely, shut the door. There was no way she was a janiter with those apparels. She then lifted a small plastic stool, and there was a keypad underneath. She entered the code... 24664901, and the back wall opened up to a laboratory. The wall closed up behind her when she entered. She then removed the dress, glasses, and sun hat, revealing a lab coat. ???:" Now, let's see how the progress is coming along, Doctor Kato." She walked behind a cutain, and in front of her, was a man in a lab coat, and... a super mutant, inside of a tall container. Kato:" All is well Doctor Stalin. With this much F.E.V., we can simply build an army of these... creatures. However... they aren't as easy to manipulate as we thought they'd be. Isn't that right, Mr. Curtis?" Curtis:" Let me out! I can't be seen like this! You monsters! I will report you!" Curtis was the super mutant, and he was wearing a very ripped janitor's outfit. Stalin:" Naughty, naughty janitor, Curtis. I think you deserve another shock." Curtis:" No. Please! AAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!!!" The container shocked the mutant, and afterwards, his giant hands hit the glass. Curtis:" Please... I'll do anything you want. Just let me out." Kato:" No, no. If I let you out, it'll just ruin the exeriment. Come on now. Remember, by helping us with this, you're benefitting mankind." Curtis:" Please... benefitting... hurts..." Stalin:" Well that's what makes it a good effort. No pain, no benefits. I'll be taking my leave now. I was just checking on how the patient was doing." The world went wide again. ... My eyes were wide open. That was... wrong. That didn't seem very beneficial at all. Something in my gut told me I should go and find the mutant, and see if he is still alive. I told the other two about what I saw, and they agreed to help me. TO BE CONTINUED... Michael: Level up! New perk: Agility, lv. 7. Charlie: Level up! New perk: Lead Belly, lv. 1: Any irradiated food you consume will give you less radiation damage. Terra: Level up! New perk: Robotics Expert: You can now hack and command robots at will. Chapter summary: So yeah! Turns out, I gazed into a memory mirror, and saw a glimps of the famous war hero, Jade Redwind. We stopped at a hotel, and Terra and Charlie take out the ghouls inside. Terra officially joins the team, and gives me another memory mirror, and I find out a secret about the hotel. Will Curtis the mutant be alive after two hundred years? Will he even be sane? Will I ever stop asking the questions everybody else is asking? Screw it! Find that out, in the next chapter. Category:Fallout: Terracraftia Category:Stories